It is found that the adjustment of the screen printing press and the ironing press in printing amplitude and printing curvature is as follows:
1. It is necessary to replace the curvature gear for the adjustment.
2. It is time-consuming for the adjustment.
3. It requires a lot of labor when desired to adjust the printing amplitude and printing curvature.
4. It is difficult to carry out the adjustment accurately.
5. It is inconvenient for the adjustment.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a micro-curvature adjustable device for curve screen printing presses and ironing presses which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.